Misunderstandings
by Flowerbudd
Summary: It seems like all that ever happens for Meredith and Derek are strange coincidences and misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

Derek was about to head into the scrub room to get ready for surgery when he spotted Meredith coming around the corner, flanked by Cristina and George. He stopped and headed back in her direction, cursing the clock.

"Meredith!" he called to get her attention as he headed to her. The group stopped and looked at him, disgust and anger evident on all three faces. Just great.

"Meredith, wait." He yelled as he watched them all three turn as one and head the other direction. Meredith faltered and he noticed Yang pull her elbow along.

"Please.. Mer. We need to talk." He pleaded as he came up behind her. Yang turned and gave him a cold hard look.

O'Malley shook his head and flashed him an angry look. Derek didn't care.

"Don't you think you talked enough already?" Cristina asked him angrily, whirling to confront him.

"Dr. Shephard, Meredith doesn't want to talk to you." George stammered.

Meredith looked between her best friends, her bodyguards and her boyfri.. well the man she.. Derek. He looked determined. Ever since he didn't have to hide from Addison he was unflappable. He'd been very strong in his pursuit of her, until she had practically thrown herself at him in the elevator and he had ignored her and not given a damn. That had been the moment that Meredith had decided Derek could go fuck himself.

Derek could tell from the flickers across her face that she was closing up and he was losing ground. He felt desperate. "She stayed with him… in New York. Addison, stayed with Mark. And she lied to me, and I would have never, ever made the mistake of staying with her if I had known. She lied Meredith. She only came here because she caught him cheating on her. She wasted our time." He blurted out, not caring who listened, especially since it would be known throughout the hospital by the end of the day anyways. "She had just literally told me when I got on the elevator and saw you." He tried to explain.

Meredith felt the impact of his words hit her in the gut, hard. She imagined it wasn't as hard as he had felt it. All that time. Based on lies. That bitch. She started to speak and Cristina pinched her.. hard. She sighed, she had to be strong. At least in front of Cristina and George. She had sworn she was finished with McDreamy forever to them. "It's too late." She stated before walking off away from all three of them, hoping to hold it together until she found a closet.

Derek reeled from the harshness of those three words. He had thought she would understand why he hadn't reacted when she had told him she had chosen him and broken up with Finn. Cristina gave him one last evil glare before her and O'Malley headed back to wherever they had been heading in the first place. His pager beeped, and he cursed aloud and headed to the scrub room. He would have to think about it later, after he had cracked open Mr. Gully's skull and removed a small tumor the size of a walnut on his frontal lobe.

Meredith battled herself as she sat in the supply closet. She perfectly understood now why Derek had been numb to her news. Hadn't whisked her into his arms and made sweet love to her in the elevator. Addison had lied. She said she came back after mourning Derek all that time, because she loved him and Mark was a mistake. It sounded more like she had needed Derek to fulfill her ego. To win. Meredith had tried to be friendly with her. Look how fast she had ended up in bed with Mark after Derek finished with her. She believed that if Derek had known this information when Addison had showed up he would have stayed with Meredith. She believed his feelings for her now.

She debated a little longer before she decided that saving face with her friends wasn't as important as being with the love of her life, so she paged him, and left him a text message that she wanted to talk. Feeling more clear , she headed to find her pals and finish making rounds and discharges. She noticed his name on the board for a surgery and felt reassured with why he hadn't responded yet.

After about two hours of cleaning up the surgical floor and discharging patients, her pager went off. Finally getting a break from between patients, she stepped off down the hall so she could call his cell.

"Hi." He answered.

"Oh , Hey." She said back.

"Meredith, I am so sorry. I didn't even realize what you had said to me until later that night, I was just so angry that we had gone through all of this, for nothing. I wanted to kill her when she told me. I am so glad that you want to be with me. I want to start over, no more mixed up messages and hurting."

She smiled, things were coming together so suddenly, that after being all dark and twisty for so long it felt really good.

"I have six more hours until I'm off shift." She told him.

"Do you still know how to get to the trailer?" he asked teasing.

"Meet there?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll fix up some dinner for you when you get here, a bottle of wine, and we can start fresh." Derek was so relieved. He had been with the Gully family consulting after the surgery, and now he was on his way back to the trailer.

"I'll see you in a while." She told him happily as they hung up.

Derek smiled and detoured to the store to pick up some pasta fixings and some good red wine. He stopped and picked up some flowers too. After spending some time in the small kitchen making up a sauce , he realized he only had an hour left before she got there. He decided he had better take his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith spritzed herself one last time with the new body spray she had picked up at the mall, lavender scented. She tossed her self half upside down and worked a little bit of gel through her hair, and bounced upright to check the effects. Her hair obeyed. It fell around her face and down her back in light waves, full of life. It was a miracle how well beauty products could work for tired interns.

She adjusted her top, she had gotten a new outfit, horribly expensive blue jeans that hugged her slim figure like a second skin, and a soft off the shoulder sweater that covered up a very skimpy strapless demi bra. And the panties, what there was of them.. matched.

She figured she would do. Derek had only seen her dressed up a handful of times, a date or two back in the old days, and the prom. Normally he saw her in scrubs or old jeans and holey t-shirts, with less than brag worthy hair. She hoped she would knock his socks… and his pants off.

Taking a last spin in front of Izzie's full length mirror, she nodded to herself. Izzie walked in and whistled. "Woooo, what the hell happened to you Mer?"

Meredith blushed. "Oh, just wanted to uh.. well… Do you like it?" she asked.

"Derek?" Izzie asked knowingly.

Meredith nodded ashamed, was she so transparent? Izzie chuckled. "Relax, I won't tell Cristina yet."

"Gee thanks, you're the best Iz." Meredith kidded. 'Giving me a chance to get lucky once before you tell her?"

They both laughed together. Cristina could be a little bossy sometimes. But she really did only want her best friend to be happy.

"You know, no need to fear Cristina anyways, if Derek hurts you again I'll kick his ass. And I could too."

Meredith nodded. She'd kick his ass too. But they had resolved to start this all over again and do it right, so she wasn't going to dwell on negative things. She blew Izzie a kiss and headed to her car, her heart pounding in her chest. It had been too long since she had taken the all too familiar drive to the trailer. She pulled over towards the shoulder as a cab came down the small lane that led to the trailer. She wondered briefly if they were lost. Not much traffic came up here.

Shrugging it off, she checked her reflection for the four hundredth time before she pulled up and parked next to Derek. Finally, she got out and headed to the trailer. Stepping onto the porch, she could hear the shower running. She fought her desire to jump in with him, not wanting to ruin the effect of all her dress up. She guessed she'd sit on his bed and wait for him she decided, as she tuned the knob and walked in.

Stepping into the trailer, she heard the water turn off and smiled, getting ready to greet him and see how he reacted to her look. Then her eyes fell on a pair of high heel clad feet, and she followed them up a pair of very nice legs to a very hot brunette who was sitting perched on Derek's bed staring at her with a smirk. Meredith's heart sank to the floor and hit China. Before she could do anything, which she wasn't even sure she knew what she wanted to, the bathroom door opened and Derek walked out clad in a towel and stopped short as his smile faded to a look of pure shock. Their eyes met briefly and the brunette piped up, "Hey sexy." And Meredith whirled around, grasped the doorknob and ran frantically to her car, as she heard Derek yelling her name. She looked up and saw him on the porch, towel firmly around his hips, and she drove off as fast as she could.


End file.
